


The Parking Spot #35 Incident

by chuckasaurus



Series: The Parking Spot #35 Incident [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Ballet Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, First Meetings, M/M, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Smol Katsuki Yuuri, Temper Tantrums, honestly just wrote this so i could figure out posting on AO3, victor nikiforov is extra and has a BMW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuckasaurus/pseuds/chuckasaurus
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri and Phichit Chulanot *finally* move into their first big kid apartment together for their senior year, only to find that someone keeps parking in Yuuri's assigned parking space. After three months of being too nice to call the tow truck, and a hellish week at the ballet studio, Yuuri takes matters into his own hands, with his key, to the hood of the pretty BMW in his spot. Little does he know that he's about to be caught in the act by, probably, the prettiest man he has ever seen.Chinese Translation:http://amandahuang326.lofter.com/post/1e6ef4cb_fd0ecd8.





	The Parking Spot #35 Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was completely self-indulgent, and it has been floating around in my head after reading tokyosunset's "meet ugly" AU list on tumblr (deactivated but I don't want to not credit them). Also, this is my first work on AO3 and helped me figure out how to post things on here! Enjoy my trash boys!

Yuuri could barely contain his excitement when he finally pulled into the apartment complex they had newly moved into. His interview at the ballet studio went fairly well today, and he was confident in their decision to move from the dorms to an actual apartment for their senior year. _Today’s been a good day, and its Phichit’s turn to buy take out!_

The excitement of the day only lasted as long as he got to the parking lot of his complex, where Yuuri felt his heart sink. _31, 32, 33, 34_ … but 35 was taken by a sleek and shiny BMW. They had assigned parking at their new complex. This was his assigned spot. His. He was _sure_ about it.

 _Well, it’s move-in week. Whoever it is probably just hasn’t gotten their assignment yet. I’ll just take 40 and hope for the best,_ Yuuri thought hopefully, mind on the knock-off Chinese food Phichit undoubtedly ordered.

“Hey Phichit!” he called, entering the apartment to the welcoming smell of MSG and broccoli beef.

“Yuuri! How’d the interview go?” Phichit poked his head around the corner from the kitchen, smiling as Yuuri took his shoes off and tugged his slippers on.

“Actually, pretty well. They asked for more references, and I gave them Celestino, and asked me to do, like, three double tours in a row, so good thing we practiced last night.”

“Really, they asked for that? Isn’t the position for teaching the five and unders?”

“I guess? I didn’t question it, and it probably didn’t hurt to just do it. What’ve you been up to?”

“Well, I went to the Asian market, then to Target to get apartment stuff, but other than that I haven’t done much.”

Yuuri chuckled. “You couldn’t get authentic food at the market, had to go to Aunt May’s?”

“Do you want it or not?”

Yuuri turned into the kitchen and was hit with the salty smell of crappy Chinese and smiled. “No, I just love it when you spoil me with knock-offs.”

Phichit laughed and began opening the takeout boxes while Yuuri rifled through cardboard boxes for plates and utensils. They ate for a while, talking about nothing and everything, sitting on more boxes of stuff and eating off their laps.

“Hey, don’t we have assigned parking here?”

Phichit didn’t even look up from his phone. “Yeah we do, the assignments are in our copy of the contract.”

Yuuri grabbed the manila envelope off the counter and pulled out the packet.

  * KATSUKI YUURI: spot #35
  * PHICHIT CHULANOT: spot #36



_Strange_. Yuuri got up and looked out the balcony doors, and sure enough, Phichit’s yellow Beetle was in the right spot, right next to the black BMW. 35. Who is that guy? It’s not like these apartments were bad by any means, but they weren’t on the same income level as a 7-Series. It was pretty strange to see anything that fancy this close to campus. Yuuri frowned and walked back to the kitchen.

“I’m going to shower, is the curtain up yet?”

Phichit shook his head, took a bite of mushu pork and grabbed a plastic bag off the floor, containing an adorable animated poodle-print shower curtain and rings. Yuuri thanked him and walked to their shared bathroom.

They decided not to unpack anything for the rest of the night, and opted to watch a dubbed anime that Phichit liked while they talked and played witht eh hamsters. Yuuri woke up to his phone ringing.

“PHICHIT!!!” he shouted, bursting out of his room five minutes later. “I got the job! They want me to come in RIGHT NOW to start shadowing the lead instructor! Where the hell are my keys?!”

Phichit laughed from his desk in the corner as he watched his best friend hop around on one foot, pulling sweatpants on over his tights. “Right here, man. Good luck, knock ‘em dead!”

“They’re five, but thanks!” Yuuri said as he grabbed his keys from Phichit’s finger and rushed out the door, towing his sports bag behind him.

He raced down the stairs of the apartment, sprinting past two tall men not much older than he and Phichit, who were carrying a large sofa between them. A blonde man with an undercut was holding the door for the men, bright green eyes trailing after Yuuri as he squeezed out the door.

Yuuri rushed to where his car was parked to find stall 40 empty. He waited for a beat and his heart froze. Oh my god my car was stolen. OH. MY. GOD. My poor Vic- what am I going to do?! I have to be there in ten minutes! Yuuri felt his heart squeeze and began to breathe harder. His hands found his hair and began to pull.

“Oh god, oh god- oh gooodddd-”

“Those are never words I want to hear outside the bedroom, _cheri_.”

Yuuri jumped and spun around, hands now covering his mouth. He began to hyperventilate.

“I’m so sorry, but my –gasp- car was stolen and –hic- I-I need t-to be at the s-s-stu-“

“Darling, take a deep breath,” he said with a light French ( _French?_ ) accent. Yuuri found the man with the green eyes standing in front of him, who began rubbing Yuuri’s arms. It took time, but Yuuri’s breath began to slow, and was mortified by the tears he felt drying on his cheeks.

“I’m so sorry, I just – I moved in here yesterday and I got this new job and they need me to be there in ten, no SEVEN minutes and -“

“ _Cheri_ , stay calm, okay? I don’t see any broken glass near number 40, so I don’t think it was stolen. Could it have been towed?” The man’s green eyes were sparkling, and Yuuri finally looked at his savior properly. The man was nearly an entire head taller than he was, with broad shoulders and a lean physique. Those eyes were framed by long dark lashes, and the man oozed sex and attraction.

Yuuri nodded. “I hope so. That means I know where it is.” He took a deep breath and let it out, and the man’s hands dropped from his shoulders. “Thanks, uh-“

“Chris. I’m moving in today, apartment 326.”

“Thanks for helping me, Chris. I would be more embarrassed if I had more time, but-“

“Yes, _cheri_ , five minutes and counting. Get going to wherever you need to be!” Chris gave him a bright smile and winked, which Yuuri struggled to return as he ran back into the building.

He ripped the door open, and realized something. “Oh, sorry, my name’s Yuuri! It was nice to meet you!” he yelled over his shoulder, and proceeded to sprint up the stairs back to his apartment.

He found Phichit staring out the balcony door down at the parking lot. “Phichit! Can you give me a ride to the studio? I’ll explain on the way!”

* * *

 

It was a long first shift, assisting the instructor and wrangling toddlers into the basic positions and plies. The instructor, Lilia Baranovskaya, was mostly relieved to see him walk in fifteen minutes late, already rushing around and trying to get the beginner’s class into lines.

He apologized for what felt like the fiftieth time as he walked out of the studio. Despite teaching only the basic positions and plies all day, his feet were killing him after being on them in unsupportive ballet shoes for five hours.

He checked his watch. Phichit was supposed to be on campus getting textbooks right now, but they made plans to stop by the tow shop when he was finished. Yuuri began walking towards the bus stop close to the studio, praying that this day wouldn’t get worse.

* * *

 

It got worse. Yuuri had to cough up $150 to the balding tow-truck attendant, Patty, when they picked his 2003 Toyota Yaris up. They drove back to the apartment, Yuuri silently making a budget to accommodate his dwindling bank account until he received his first paycheck from the studio.

_I can last with the shoes I have, but Phichit may have to eat less crappy ethnic knock-off food and settle for my cooking-_

His mind went blank as he pulled into the parking lot, the same shiny BMW in spot 35. _Unbelievable. I should call my new friend Patty and have that asshole towed_ , Yuuri though maliciously, knowing full well that he would never have the conscience to do that. He backed out of the lot and parked on the street next to his complex, and hoped that tomorrow would be better (and maybe the rich freeloader would move their car).

* * *

_3 Months Later_

Yuuri was doing a standard split on the floor, bent forward to reach for his front foot. Lilia watched from the side of the room as the more lithe preteens settled into the split positions they could manage.

“ _Malen'kiye_ , you must breathe deeply and settle more into the stretch! If you can’t reach the floor today, get as far as you can and know that one day, you will be as flexible as Monsieur Katsuki, _da_?”

Yuuri flushed at Lilia’s compliment, and slowly rose out of the stretch to help position some of the struggling students. Lilia was being unusually kind today, likely because this was their fifth twelve-hour day in a row, with the recital in the next month and costumes to be organized. Yuuri usually stayed later than Lilia or Mila, cleaning and generally avoiding school work by practicing late in the studio. Luckily it was Spring Break, so he was not missing classes with the crazy hours, but his mountain of homework still stood on his desk and he preferred to not think about it.

This was normally Mila’s section of students, but this was the third day this she skipped her shifts, probably because of her new figure-skating girlfriend. Of course, Lilia was an understanding boss, but only to a point, and Mila was likely going to get an earful (and the workout of her life) when she next showed her face at the studio. Yuuri tried to pick up the slack, but this week had been particularly hellish, and the weekend with no classes and no shifts was looking better and better.

“You did well today, _dorogoy_ , so why don’t you take the rest of the day off? I can manage the adult classes, as well as locking up,” Lilia told Yuuri as the class put on their street shoes and filed out. No doubt Lilia could detect the tension in Yuuri, and knew he needed a break after a long week, but he knew he needed the money more than the rest.

“Its fine, Lilia. You can take the night class and I’ll work on getting the junior’s costumes organized. God knows that’ll take hours in itself.” Yuuri was just happy to not have to take on the grueling night class, where the adults who danced for fitness came in and worked on aerobics. Lilia nodded and left him to change into trainers.

It was around ten when Yuuri finally left the studio, feet aching and legs about to give out. The costumes gave him more grief than usual, as the feathers kept falling out if he didn’t hang them properly. He sighed as he approached his car and threw his bag in the back seat, excited to unwind from the day with some tea and Phichit.

The ride home was horrific. It was Friday night, which meant driving through the campus streets filled with bar-goers and drunk students. More than once, Yuuri had to slam on the breaks because some kid stumbled out into the road, laughing back at their friends, or because a suspicious-looking driver cut him off. _Just get home_ , Yuuri chanted in his head, _just a few more blocks then you’re home._

At the final stop light before his complex, a group of frat boys ran right in front of Yuuri’s car, whooping and hollering, one even banging his hand on Yuuri’s hood. Losing a bit of composure, Yuuri honked, and the guys kept laughing and loitering in the middle of the road. When the light went green, Yuuri’s way was still blocked, and he finally snapped.

He honked again, then started forward, and the frat guys jumped out of his way. In the rear-view mirror, Yuuri saw them flipping him off and yelling after him angrily. He was breathing heavily at this point, and just wanted to go to bed.

Finally, he turned into the parking lot, and pulled forward, only to find the BMW in his space _again_. This was a fairly regular occurrence through the three months he had lived here, and he would normally just park on the street, but he had been towed twice and tonight _he had had enough._

Yuuri slammed on the breaks, threw the car into park, and wrenched the keys out of the ignition. _That’s fucking IT!_ He almost said, really not seeing much other than the BMW and a field of red in his vision.

Keys in hand, he stalked up to the shiny hood of that BMW and, without thinking, began carving into it. All his frustration from the past week of work and the past few months of living here was compounded and concentrated into the key in his left hand, and it felt so good to carve into this beautiful, horrific reminder of-

“Hey- HEY! YOU! THAT’S MY CAR!!” the voice came from above him, and Yuuri was snapped back to the present, where he found himself standing over the wrecked hood of the car in stall 35.

The voice continued to shout above him, in Russian from what he could recognize after spending months with Lilia, and Yuuri felt his heart sink into his stomach. He began to sweat. _Oh god what am I doing ohgodohgodoh- wait. Finally. I can give this moron a piece of my mind._

“Yeah?! Why don’t you come say that to my face!” Yuuri bellowed at the voice above him. The figure on the balcony disappeared in a swirl of fabric, and reality finally set in with Yuuri.

 _Wait, what have I done? Am I going to fight this guy?! If I start running now, will he catch me? Oh god ohgodohgod_ \- he began to panic, and his keys dropped from his hand.

The figure finally appeared in the doorway and ran outside.

“Just who the HELL do you think you are-“

“I’M SO SORRY, PLEASE, I- I DIDN’T MEAN IT-“ Yuuri screeched, throwing his hands above him and lowering his eyes to the ground. He was really crying now, his whole body shaking with tears and breathing really hard. His hands were in the prayer position in front of his face, begging the man to not kill him.

“Wait, hold on, are you okay? What the hell is going on?” the figure stopped in front of him, and was saying something that Yuuri couldn’t catch over his wave of mumbled apologies.

“Please PLEASE don’t hurt me, I’ve just had a really long week a-and I think you’re mistaking my parking spot for your own –oh GOD please don’t punch me, I promise I’ll pay for damages and oh NO-“

“Hey, hey, slow down, hang on, look at me,” the figure said, tipping Yuuri’s head back with two fingers on his chin.

Yuuri finally got a good look at his assailant, and all the breath left his body with a whoosh. The man standing in front of him was the most beautiful he had ever seen. He stood tall, a good three inches taller than Yuuri, with a slim athletic figure and long limbs. His face was alabaster pale, with round lips and a straight, small nose, and electric blue eyes in a shade Yuuri had never seen before. But, most notably, his hair, eyebrows, and even eyelashes were the most gorgeous shade of silver Yuuri had ever seen. His hair was impeccably styled, with a section hanging over his left eye and the rest tucked behind his ears.

“Are you okay? You were kind of having a panic attack there, and you weren’t breathing – you’re still not breathing, take a deep breath,” the angel said in a calm voice. Yuuri couldn’t take his eyes off the angel’s lips as they moved, but took a deep, shaky breath.

a“Good. Now, can you tell me why you just ruined my paint job?” The figure said it with no derision, but with _humor, for god knows what reason,_ and had a half smile on his face. Yuuri couldn’t find the words to reply.

The angel’s face fell, and Yuuri would have done anything to put the smile back on his face.

“Look, take your time. I just got back from practice and finished dinner, so –“

“I’m sorry! I just noticed your car was in my spot, again, and I’ve had a really, REALLY long week and really, I’ll pay for the damages-“

“Oh, yours is the car that keeps getting towed from spot 40? I thought that was a little weird. Aren’t we supposed to have assigned spots?” The man tilted his head to the side, and had no sarcasm in his voice, but Yuuri still couldn’t decide if he was being serious.

“Well, yeah. Yes. This, actually, number 35, is my spot. Yours must be somewhere else, or maybe the landlord made a mistake, but on my lease-“

“Oh, I see. I’ll have to double-check mine, but I’m fairly certain it said 35. Anyway, it looks like you’re a little calmer, so can you explain why you scratched ‘I’m a freeloading wanker’ on my hood?”

Yuuri felt his face go a brilliant shade of red at that, and jumped away from the man.

“I’m sorry! I was just so frustrated with the week I’ve had, and I haven’t been able to relax all week, and my feet hurt, and-“ he was interrupted with a tinkling laugh from the angel in front of him, who somehow was more beautiful than before with laughter on his features.

“You keyed my car because your feet hurt, with, may I say, a fairly creative insult?”

“I was going to finish with ‘who can’t count to 40’ because I assumed that was your spot in the lot.” The angel began laughing harder at that, doubling over and planting his hands on his knees. Yuuri sighed with relief and scratched his head, understanding that this man probably was not going to kill him.

Once the laughter died down, Yuuri began apologizing again. “Look, I’m so sorry, and I’ll pay for the damages, but we should figure out-“

“-where my space in the lot is? Sounds perfect. You take 35 tonight, and I’ll park in the street while we figure this out, _da_?” the man said, with laughter still in his eyes. He had a peculiar smile, almost shaped like a heart, and Yuuri found that he wanted to make this man smile more often.

_Wait, what??_

“Yeah, sounds good, thanks,” Yuuri stammered, picking his keys off the ground. He started walking back to his car when the man grabbed his free hand.

“Wait, we should figure this out tonight! After we park, you should join me for a cup of tea so we can look at my lease and talk about insurance. It’s the least I could do after seemingly parking in your spot for three months.”

“Yeah!” Yuuri said, probably too quickly, “that’ll be great! I’d love to make up for my stupid temper!” A smile bloomed on Yuuri’s face, and the man had a sharp intake of breath.

After a beat, the man replied “Sounds perfect!”  with a wink, sending a new wave of color across Yuuri’s cheeks. “My name’s Victor, by the way. Victor Nikiforov, apartment 326,” Victor said, extending a hand to Yuuri.

“Yuuri Katsuki, 201,” Yuuri heard himself reply, reaching for Victor’s hand. When they touched, a jolt of electricity shook through Yuuri, and he reddened even further.

“Nice to meet you, Yuuri, although it would have been nicer to meet a handsome neighbor under other circumstances. Park your car and we can walk up together,” Victor purred, sashaying to the driver’s side of the BMW.

Yuuri didn’t think he had ever been this red before, but he climbed into his Yaris and pulled into 35 as soon as Victor vacated it.

 _Well, that did not go as expected, he thought to himself_. Yuuri found, though, that he would not mind being surprised by Victor Nikiforov more often in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! This started as a one shot, but will now be a multi-chaptered fic I guess??? Who knows, your guess is as good as mine. I seriously had not planned on writing more than this chapter, but here we are. 
> 
> Enlightener on AO3 has translated this first chapter into Chinese, which can be found here: [http://amandahuang326.lofter.com/post/1e6ef4cb_fd0ecd8](url)
> 
> Thanks again for translating, and thanks for reading!


End file.
